Mobile telephone usage has become increasingly ubiquitous and an essential part of both the personal and professional lives of many users. Unfortunately, individuals who rely on wireless handset technology for both their personal and professional lives often face a recurring accounting problem. While several businesses want their employees to have wireless telephones, most businesses require those same users to ensure that the business is not paying for personal telephone usage.
As such, some users are asked to certify that they will not make personal calls with business phones. Users may also be required to pay their monthly bill and to submit a reimbursement request—including a copy of the bill with reimbursable business calls clearly identified. These techniques often waste both time and money. And, while these techniques may be moderately effective, they include several weaknesses.